The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon
The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon (伝説のスパイロドーンオブザドラゴン Densetsu no Supairo: dōn'obuzadoragon in Japanese) is a new chapter of The Legend of Spyro series for PS3, PS2, Wii and Xbox 360. It is released the same month as the other two The Legend of Spyro games. Although Krome Studios developed the last two The Legend of Spyro games, Etranges Libellules has developed the console editions of Dawn of the Dragon, while Tantalus Media did the Nintendo DS version. Gameplay This is the first Spyro game that a player can fly at anytime they want (free-fly mode). The game also features a co-op (two player) play with Cynder. Four never-before-seen breaths are to be wielded by Cynder as well. Also, the game introduces players to drop-in/drop-out with the new cooperative feature. The co-op feature allows players to have the option of completing the game as either Spyro or Cynder, giving them more freedom to explore Spyro’s world in completely new ways. Co-op play is a yes and one player can swap out between Spyro and Cynder at will. While Spyro continues to commands fire, electricity, earth, and ice, Cynder will control poison, wind, shadow, and "fear". Also, along with the standard power ups that gems will bring, Spyro and Cynder can now both equip dragon armor in pieces that they find. Spyro and Cynder have also undergone a small makeover to make them seem larger and older. Plot ---- WARNING: Spoilers below ---- In this epic culmination, or "climax" game, Spyro, Sparx and Cynder wake up 3 years in the future. Spyro has to team up with his unlikely ally, Cynder, his former-nemesis. Together, They have to work together for the whole entire chapter to face and defeat Malefor, the Dark Master, hopefully saving the Dragon World from the evil and darkness that is plaguing it. The game starts with a mysterious set of enemies who enter the ruins of the Mountain of Malefor, where Spyro and Cynder remain frozen in crystal after their fight with Gaul once and for all. These mysterious enemies break open the crystal, put glowing green snakes whose effects are to keep Spyro and Cynder together at all times, on the two dragons' necks. They then take them away, leaving Sparx, who awakens moments later in the palm of Hunter of Avalar, who observed the whole scenario unfold from the shadows. Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder awaken in a dark area, wondering what has happened to them. Because Spyro and Cynder have been trapped in a crystal for three years, they've grown up a lot since The Eternal Night. Spyro notices that Sparx is not there, but has no time to dwell on this as he and Cynder are sent straight into battle. Attached to a peg on the stone platform, they're unable to escape when a massive Golem attacks them. While they are able to lift the peg, they remain stuck together as they fight off the creature. When they are unable to defeat it completely, Hunter rescues them by distracting it with an arrow to its eye. Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder are reunited, then proceed after Hunter. He introduces himself, and says that Ignitus sent him when Spyro did not return to the temple three years ago. They manage to escape the Catacombs, tangling with the Golem and removing it's arm in the process. After getting though an area called "Twilight Falls", Hunter shows them that the Dark Master escaped from Convexity shortly after Spyro's disappearance, and has covered the land in Darkness. But before he is able to explain more, he and the others are taken captive by Hunter's tribe. In the Valley of Avalar, the village Hunter belongs too is attacked by the mysterious creatures from before, now known as Grublins. After rescuing the Village, news arrives that one of the Villagers, Meadow, went upriver before the attack and has not returned. After an argument with the Village Leader, Chief Prowlus, Spyro and Cynder head out to find him, rescuing him from a troop of Grublins. But his leg has been broken, and since the Dragons return to the village without him would spell disaster, they are forced to go to an old hermit across the Valley. When they get there, he fully gets under Cynder's skin with his words that she hasn't changed since A New Beginning, and that "her eyes give everything away". They leave the Hermit's area after Sparx pickpockets the key they need. The Dragons then guide a raft over to Meadow, and escort him back home. Prowlus lets Hunter lead the Dragons to a place called the Forbidden Passage, and from there, to the Dragon City of Warfang, which the Moles crafted before Malefor caused the Dragons to be feared. When they arrive, the City is under attack. Hunter is separated from the Dragons, and they are forced to go their separate ways. After putting out a building fire and rescueing a group of Moles, the city comes under a fierce attack. Spyro and Cynder help to defend the City, before the gates are breached by a massive Ogre type creature. Once the Ogre is defeated, the Golem from the Catacombs attacks again, reforming his missing arm from parts of the city. The Guardians, Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer, lead the attack on the Golem, with Cyril and Volteer falling behind to grant Spyro and Cynder time to defeat the Golem. After it is finally killed, the Guardians and Spyro are finally reunited after three long years. Later that night, the Dark Master, Malefor, sends them a message. He has revived the Destroyer, an ancient creature that's only purpose is to renew the world, by bringing about its destruction. When it completes its circle around the world, known as the Belt of Fire, everything as they know it will end. Unable to catch the creature if they fly after it, Ignitus hatches the plan that going underground to intercept the creature before Malefor realizes the City is unguarded. After Cynder and Spyro open the gates into the Ancient City, the attack force proceed through it. Ignitus calms Spyro's fears that he will turn out like Malefor, just as they arrive where the Destroyer will finish its circle. Cynder gets the idea to flood the canyon with water from the nearby dam. Climbing to the top, the Dragons destroy the Dragon's Head at the top, flooding the canyon and halting the Destroyer's progress. Ignitus leads the attack on the Destroyer as Cynder and Spyro go into its heart, taking out it's Dark Crystal. But it was a losing battle, as it is able to complete its circle anyway. With no options left to turn to, Ignitus orders the others underground as he escorts Spyro and Cynder through the Belt of Fire into the Burned Lands. But before they can complete the crossing, Ignitus tires and gives himself up to get Spyro and Cynder across. In his grief, Spyro nearly loses himself to the Darkness he fell into in The Eternal Night. Cynder's words bring him back to himself, and they make their way to the Floating Islands, near where Malefor is waiting for them. After a few final fights, Spyro and Cynder confront Malefor. He messes with their heads, first by telling Spyro that the destiny of the Purple Dragons is to destroy the world, then saying that Cynder has led him into a trap the entire time, by luring him to the Well of Souls to free Malefor. Cynder denies it, but Malefor unlocks the Darkness within her. She attacks Spyro, only coming to her senses when he refuses to fight back. Angry at the turn of events, Malefor attacks them. Once he is finally defeated, Spyro and Cynder blast him back with a Fury attack. As he says they will never defeat him, five spirits surround him and take him down with them. Even though Malefor is finished, the world is still being destroyed. Spyro tells Cynder to flee after Ignitus' spirit grants him hope, but she refuses to leave his side as he stops the destruction, with the last words the player hears from her are "I love you" to Spyro. The world is rebuilt from Spyro's desperate endeavor, and we last see the remaining Guardians, Hunter, Sparx, and the survivors coming back into the sunlight as stars in the sky form into the form of a Dragon. After the credits roll, the Player is shown the Chronicler reading the end of Spyro's book. He then speaks to someone, saying that every age has a Dragon to write down the triumphs and failures of that age. His time is over, but the time of the new Chronicler, Ignitus, has just begun. Before he takes his place, Ignitus asks what has happened to Spyro. The Chronicler does not know, and shows Ignitus the book that records Dragon's deaths, and says that he has tried his best, but he was unable to find Spyro among the pages. Ignitus then becomes the new Chronicler, and we are finally shown that Spyro and Cynder escaped the falling core of the world. In the last scene we see the two of them wheeling through the sky in the Valley of Avalar, finally having earned their happy ending. New Characters Malefor (AKA the Dark Master) and Hunter of Avalar will make their first full appearance in this game. Spyro is not actually a kid, because he looks like a teenager considering his looks. His age in human ages is probably 15 since he was encased in the crystal for three years. (He was considered 12 years old in the first two LoS games) Levels *1. The Catacombs *2. Twilight Falls *3. Valley of Avalar *4. Dragon City *5. Attack of the Golem *6. Ruins of Warfang *7. The Dam *8. The Destroyer *9. Burned Lands *10. Floating Islands *11. Malefor's Lair Category:Games